phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Act Your Age
" |image = Vlcsnap-2014-08-12-18h14m14s58.png |caption = |season = 4 |production = 426 |broadcast = 2xx |story = Dani Vetere |ws = Bernie PettersonSuper brilliant Kim Roberson |director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese |us = February 2015 |international = May 10, 2014 (New Zealand) August 12, 2014 (Disney Channel Russia) |xd = February 2015 |abcf = | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} It's been 10 years after the events of Summer, and Phineas must decide what University to go to. After discovering that Isabella had a crush on him for years, Phineas must reach her before she leaves for college and express his true feelings for her. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has a mid-life crisis. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *40s Crisis *Unnamed Phineas/Isabella Song *''Danville for Niceness'' (instrumental) End Credits Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry's entrance to his lair should not be italicized. If no lair entrance appears, please replace this with, None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz... Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information Production Information *On November 15, 2012, Robert F. Hughes posted a tweet in which he said that Madison Scheckel had come to write with them a Phineas/Isabella song.Laying down the Phineas and Isabella song *On December 14, 2012, Dan Povenmire tweeted the photo of Vincent Martella singing the aforementioned song.Absolutely killing in the studio on a Phineas/Isabella duet *On March 1, 2013, Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Jake Whetter had a Spreecast chat. Fans were welcome to send in questions using Spreecast, Facebook, or Twitter with the hashtag "#PlatypusDay". During Spreecast, Dan and Swampy had confirmed an emotional Phineas/Isabella episode in Season 4, and mentioned that the song made them both cry. Live with Dan and Swampy! *On May 10, 2013, Robert F. Hughes mentioned via Twitter that this episode is not the Season 4 finale and its name is "Act Your Age".Lots more shows coming so get ready *On May 18, 2013, Bernie Petterson has confirmed that he and Kim Roberson are the writers and storyboard artists for this episode. *On August 28, 2013, Robert F. Hughes confirmed that this episode will be a 22-minute long episode (30 minutes with commercials).Tentative name of episode *On December 16, 2013, Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft confirmed that this episode's animation is already done at least for a week from that moment.It will not disappoint *On January 14, 2014, Dan and Swampy posted a tweet from their recording session for the episode with Alyson Stoner.And getting a bit verklempt.Watching a bit of Act Your Age *On January 22, 2014, Dan post two script doodles of "Act Your Age".Doodle oneDoodle two *During their July 22nd, 2014 Spreecast to promote "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars", Dan Povenmire noted that this episode would air in February 2015. *A few scenes of this episode were shown at the 2014 SDCC. *The teenage versions of Phineas and the gang were drawn by DeviantArt user Ashley "KicsterAsh" Simpson. Dan Povenmire created a DeviantArt account for himself just so he could ask her to design for this episode. *Of the teenage Fireside Girls, only Gretchen and Adyson have the same voice actresses as their teenage counterparts. The voice of Ginger is provided by Ming-Na, the real life mother of Michaela Zee, the current voice of Ginger, who also voices Dr. Hirano. International Premieres * May 10, 2014 (Disney New Zealand) * August 12, 2014 (Disney Channel Russia) Errors Continuity Allusions *'Family Guy - '''Dan and Swampy appear reading fan mail in the same style as Brian and Stewie do in "Family Guy Viewer Mail No. 1" and its sequel Trivia Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Himself, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Himself * Tyler Mann as Commander Carl * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Jack McBrayer as Irving * Eileen Galindo as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro * Carol Kane as Nana Shapiro * Ariel Winter as Teen Gretchen * Madison Pettis as Teen Adyson * Dana Davis as Teen Holly * Ming-Na Wen as Teen Ginger * Dannah Phirman as Teen Milly * Soleil McGhee as Teen Katie * Additional Voices: Mackenzie Phillips, Diedrich Bader References }} Category:A Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Phineas Flynn